


Dead Men Tell No Lies

by KittieValentine



Category: sea of thieves - Fandom
Genre: Ancient Isles, Angst, Bucaneer, F/M, Gold Hoarder, Mermaid Gem, Order of Souls, Other, Pirate Legend, Rape, Sea Battle, Sea of Thieves, Shores of Plenty, Skeleton Crew - Freeform, Skeleton Crew Battle, The Wilds, Violence, galleon, non consensual sex, pirate, privateer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieValentine/pseuds/KittieValentine
Summary: So the sea God, Poseidon, placed upon the gold a terrible curse that any mortal that removes the blue mermaid gem from the Trident chest shall be punished for eternity.
Relationships: Female OC/Male OC, Female/Male
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Dead Men Tell No Lies

Your fingers idly strummed the freshly wound strings of the banjo, a lazy tune that danced on the tropical breeze as the waves gently lapped at the shore's edge. You sat cross-legged beside a crackling fire, watching as the sun set over the Shores of Plenty. A rarity it was to savour a moment and sit in the quiet. A moment without searches for gold or the cackling of Skeleton Captains, just a moment to simply breathe. 

Such a pleasant moment it was that you were abruptly snapped from it by the pungent wafts of thick smoke. The banjo was crudely cast aside and a blasphemous curse was spat out as you clambered to quickly retrieve what was now a burnt Splashtail. Leather gloves ignored the heat as you stared glumly at the catch.  
"Damn son of a bitch," you muttered, grabbing a monstera leaf from the foliage and wrapping the fish up. Although not much, it would still fetch a few coin with the Hunter's Call.

Dejectedly, you trudged through the soft sands toward the George and Kraken Tavern which glowed like a chest of gold, the heels of your boots heavy on the planks that creaked underfoot.   
There was a welcome blanket of warmth and from the door, you spotted Duke stoking the fire from his perch beside it. A group of men drank huddled together, stopping only to scowl in your direction.  
"Hey there pirate!"  
You continued to approach the Tavernkeep and browsed the kegs behind her.   
"You can call me Tracy, just let me know whenever you want anything." Your eyes flicked between her and the keg.  
"That one," you pointed and she placed a fresh tankard on the counter. 

You picked up the tankard, nosing it's deep auburn contents and soaked up the delicious aromas. It was impossible to resist and the first sip burnt your tongue, just as every other tankard of rum. It was syrupy and you could taste a hint of banana and vanilla which was certainly more refreshing for the palette than salt water. The sounds of rowdy seadogs drowned out as you took the last gulp of rum, slamming the tankard down with a firm clap.

"You've got the face of an Old Salt." You cringed deeply at the comment, preferring ignorance over acceptance.   
"How much for a bed?" You enquired, knowing that Tracy would forget the latter comment she'd made.  
"Twenty-five coin, deary."  
Digging deep through the pocket of your lengthy dress, you pulled out a number of coins, planting them on the bar and skulking up the wooden stairs to your room for the evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my first fic for the Sea of Thieves fandom. I'm a massive fan of the game and Pirate Legend.
> 
> I'm combining a little true pirate lore with the lore of Sea of Thieves and I'm also writing based on the idea that characters have an 'inventory wheel' so to speak so particular items they will always have on their person. 
> 
> Sea Dog - an old sea man or pirate
> 
> Old Salt - a sailor or pirate who has had a lot of experience on the seas


End file.
